


Связующее звено

by R2R



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в которой Курт растёт в команде Магнето.<br/>AU, where Kurt Wagner grows up at Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связующее звено

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Однострочники по X-Men: First Class" (http://www.diary.ru/~xmfcfest/)

Мне, наверное, года два. Я оказался в странном месте - всюду темно, яркий свет бьёт из щели в воротах, пахнет непонятно, так что голова кружится. Здесь твёрдый пол, а потолок где-то очень высоко. Здесь пусто и тихо. Я иду на свет, мимо какой-то штуковины с пропеллерами, и тут меня забирает папа.  
  
Мне шесть лет, я сижу под столом. На столе расстелены карты. Дядя Магнето спорит с папой и ещё одним дядькой, новеньким, того я не люблю. Жаба, вот как его зовут. У нас ещё есть Саблезуб, ну и все наши. Наши хорошие, а новые дядьки так себе. Мне скучно, но вылезать я боюсь. Я играл здесь, а они пришли. Я зажмуриваюсь и _прыгаю_ в нашу с мамой комнату. Только я промахнулся и попал в какой-то другой дом. Тут никто не живёт. Пыльно. И дверь закрыта. Я _прыгаю_ снова, и я у нас в комнате. Мама спрашивает, где я был. Я говорю - под столом.  
  
Мне семь, нашу старую базу раскрыли. Мы живём в чужом городе, потому что мы скрываемся. Я научился читать, читаю по старым газетам, по старым книжкам. Я читаю вслух, всё подряд - мама меня хвалит. А дядя Магнето на словах "ка-ри-б-с-кий кри-зис" отбирает у меня газету, уходит из дома и хлопает дверью, так, что весь дом дрожит. Вечером он приходит - я думал, будет ругаться - но он швыряет мне книжки, про Ната Пинкертона, и ещё другую, про зверей.  
  
Мне десять, я учусь стрелять из пневматики. Ещё я, конечно, учусь всякой этой ерунде про другие страны, про бассейны, куда вода вливается-выливается, про пешеходов и поезда. Меня учат все понемножку, и я сам учусь, когда нашим некогда. Папа притаскивает мне кучу учебников, за самые разные года, на разных языках. Я их читаю, а потом спрашиваю наших про то, что непонятно. И потом Магнето меня проверяет по учебнику - а если не ответишь, будет ой-ой. Он меня не бьёт, но так смотрит, будто я козявка.  
  
Мне одиннадцать, я обыграл в шахматы маму, мисс Фрост, папу, дядю Яноша, и они подбили меня, чтобы я позвал играть дядю Магнето. Мы с ним сыграли, и всё. Три-два в мою пользу. Он не ругался. Чего они все?  
  
Мне двенадцать, меня послали на задание, мама ругалась с Магнето, но он сказал - мальцу пора привыкать. Он сказал, это безопасно, и правда, я же умею _прыгать_ , что со мной случится? Папа научил меня, как выбрать для _прыга_ место, где меня не заметят. Мама показала мне лицо человека, у которого я должен забрать пакет. Я _прыгнул_ туда, а оттуда на базу. И всё. Ерундовое дело.  
  
Мне тринадцать, я синего цвета, у меня по три пальца на руках и ногах. У меня есть хвост. Я не очень-то похож на людей. Я похож на маму и папу. Мы мутанты. Люди нас ненавидят за то, что мы не такие, как они, а Магнето борется за наши права.  
  
На улице я угодил в облаву, и в меня попали из этой их сонорной пушки, я _прыгаю_ , но я как-то окосел, не могу смотреть прямо, стоять не могу. Я падаю на траву, я где-то в лесу или в поле. Я слышу топот, голоса, но подняться никак не получается. Меня обнюхивают, поднимают и тащат. Я знаю, кто, я видел их всех на портретах. Это другие мутанты. Наши противники. Ну или соперники. Но не враги, если сказать "враги", Магнето разозлится. Команда Икс, они за дружбу с людьми. А этот, кто меня подобрал, Росомаха. Джеймс Логан, я помню, я учил. У него классные когти, мне бы такие. Но моя мутация не хуже.  
  
Меня сваливают на кровать, пахнет лекарствами. У них тоже есть лазарет, прямо как у нас. Понятное дело.  
  
Я почти вырубаюсь, но вижу ещё, как в комнату заявляются двое, я их тоже видел на картинках - один синий, как я, только здоровый и в шерсти, это Зверь, Хэнк Маккой, а второму я ещё успеваю сказать "Привет, дядя Чарльз". Это профессор Икс, он мамин брат. Значит, ещё один мой дядя, что тут сложного.  
  
Тут я совсем вырубаюсь, и просыпаюсь уже у нас на базе. Меня вернули. Мама сидит у постели, держит меня за руку и плачет. Папа смотрит мне в глаза, говорит "Порядок" и исчезает.  
  
Приходит Магнето и говорит, что я легко отделался.  
  
Потом он говорит, что я могу учиться в школе профессора Ксавье, если захочу. Я не очень-то хочу, но мама говорит, что дети не должны воевать. Магнето говорит, что у меня должен быть выбор. Я говорю, что хотел бы учиться в школе. Мама радуется. Я говорю - будем знать всё про их планы. Мама сердится, а Магнето смеётся и говорит, что не мне, проныре мелкому, тягаться с телепатами.  
У них два телепата, у нас один. Зато у нас двое с даром телепортации. Даже не знаю, что круче.  
  
Мне четырнадцать, я теперь знаю про карибский кризис, и про шахматы, и про то, почему дядя Чарльз не может ходить. Знаю про то, какие бывают мутации и почему. Читал про генетику, хоть и не всё понял, и про ядерную физику тоже. Я научился курить, я хорошо стреляю из снайперки, я знаю кучу ребят из школы Профессора Икс.  
  
У Братства как-то не задалось с народом моего возраста. Магнето говорит, что возиться с тинейджерами не его конёк. Ну и ладно. Когда я захочу зависнуть с кем-то, кому не двести лет от роду, я всегда могу _прыгнуть_ в школу, к ребятам. На уроки я тоже хожу. Мне оно не больно-то надо, но дураком вырасти неохота. Оценки свои пусть запихнут себе куда-нибудь, а учиться в настоящей школе ничего, интересно.  
  
В ту ночь я сплю в своей комнате, в школе, и туда _прыгает_ папа. На школу собираются напасть, папа пришёл нас предупредить и сказать, чтобы я валил домой. Я уже дома, какого чёрта? Он думает, все будут драться, а я смоюсь? Я ему кто? Он уже совсем собирается меня вырубить, чтобы забрать на базу, но я _прыгаю_.  
  
Я _прыгаю_ в небо над школой, я собираюсь заорать "Тревога", и меня затыкает дядя Чарльз. Он телепат, и он, оказывается, уже в курсе про заварушку.  
  
Потом я утаскиваю мелких по одному в укрытие, и чуть не пропускаю самое веселье, когда по школе начинают стрелять бомбами с газом. У меня в голове появляется картинка, я туда _прыгаю_ , там полно газа и валяется Магнето, непонятно, живой или нет, я его хватаю и _прыгаю_ на базу. Его тошнит, прямо мне на ноги, может, газ виноват, а может, то, что я всё-таки не очень умею телепортироваться с массой больше меня. Но он живой, понятно. Покойников-то не тошнит. Он садится и говорит "Где Чарльз?", и я говорю, что не знаю. Но хоть понятно, откуда взялась та картинка. Магнето ругается, встаёт на четвереньки, потом, так, по стеночке, на ноги, и говорит, чтобы я его забросил обратно. Мисс Фрост говорит, что он сбрендил. Мама говорит, что я герой, что Магнето и профессор Ксавье оба идиоты, и что она возвращается обратно в школу за Чарльзом, как только явится мой хренов папаша - её слова, не мои.  
  
Магнето хватает меня за рукав и говорит - ты только туда и сразу обратно, меня там оставишь, понял? Я киваю - понял - и мы _прыгаем_ на военный склад. Я беру с полки и надеваю противогаз, Магнето делает то же самое и берёт ещё запасной, и лучше бы его больше не тошнило, честное слово.  
Мы снова _прыгаем_ по той картинке, Магнето кого-то сразу плющит об стену, вроде в армейской форме. У солдат тоже есть противогазы. Это, вообще, хорошо. Значит, ищут живых. Могли и всё напалмом залить, чёрта с два бы мы тогда кого-то спасли.  
  
Магнето находит одного из наших, но это не профессор, это Реми Лебо, Гамбит, он без сознания.  
Я забираю Гамбита на базу, сгружаю там на пол и вижу профессора. Выглядит он паршиво, но вроде живой.  
  
И папу вижу, он орёт на маму, потому что мама здорово кашляет. Всё газ проклятый...  
  
Тут я понимаю, что Магнето остался без прикрытия, и снова _прыгаю_ в этот ад. Там стреляют, дом горит, в стороне вспыхивают красные лучи, вроде бы там Циклоп, но не разберёшь. В противогазе этом не видно ни черта.  
  
На меня катит какая-то машина, я отпрыгиваю в сторону, машину что-то сминает, а меня подхватывает цепью от лифта и тащит вверх.  
  
Я влепляюсь в Магнето, и мы болтаемся над разрушенной школой, а от нас отскакивают пули.  
  
Магнето велит мне убираться, я мотаю головой и пытаюсь ему сказать, что видел дядю Чарльза, и маму видел.  
В небе появляется папа, что-то кидает вниз, оно взрывается.  
Потом я слышу в голове голос - Джин Грей, наш второй телепат, - она объявляет всеобщее отступление. Всех эвакуировали, на поле боя остались только Команда Икс и Братство.  
Магнето снова говорит мне, чтобы я валил на базу и помог там. Папа нужен здесь, а там могут понадобиться лекарства, или в больницу кого-нибудь, и без телепортера никуда.  
Я _прыгаю_ на базу.  
  
Мы размещаем всех, я сматываюсь за лекарствами, потом помогаю маме принести коробки с сухпайком, потом помогаю Хэнку Маккою с ранеными, потом меня находит профессор, и я перетаскиваю его в пункт связи, потом туда являются папа и Магнето, меня выгоняют, и они втроём начинают друг на друга орать.  
  
Ещё я слышу, как мисс Фрост в коридоре орёт на Росомаху, чтобы не курил свои вонючие сигары, потом меня находит мама и говорит, что мне нужно в постель, но я не соображаю, как туда добраться, очень устал, а надо идти пешком, а то, если _прыгнуть_ , я могу оказаться в моей комнате, в школе, а школы-то больше нет.  
  
Наверное, я слишком громко думал, что школы больше нет, потому что профессор со мной разговаривает, мысленно - говорит, что школу мы отстроим, и главное, что все живы. Что я сражался наравне со взрослыми. Что он мной гордится.  
  
Потом мы с мамой добираемся до моей комнаты, а там уже спит Анна-Мари. Сейчас повсюду наши, беженцы. Так, я запутался. Мне теперь кажется, что все наши, и Братство, и Команда Икс.  
  
Дядя Янош находит мне матрас и подушку, я забираюсь в мастерскую, там никого нет, тихо, можно поспать.  
Мама уходит, дело ещё не закончено, ей надо снова туда. Она превратится в какого-нибудь солдата и побольше разузнает про этот налёт, а то нас там прихватили совсем неожиданно.  
  
Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, но меня будит папа. Надо возвращаться в школу.  
  
Политическую сторону дела, мне говорят, урегулирует дядя Чарльз, а разгребать завалы и строить здание заново будем мы, и почему бы не сегодня. Папа недоволен, но Магнето говорит, что база боевой организации - не приют для детишек, и что всё должно вернуться на свои места. Чем скорее, тем лучше.  
  
Всё в самом деле возвращается на свои места.  
  
Я теперь умею телепортироваться с большой массой.  
Магнето, правда, всё ещё старается ничего не есть перед прыжком. Он наконец-то нашёл себе партнёра по шахматам и мотается в школу чуть ли не каждый день. А ещё дядя Чарльз уговорил его дважды в неделю вести у нас тренировки. Лафа сразу кончилась, потому что Магнето тот ещё учитель. Он считает, раз мы высшая раса, должны во всём стремиться к совершенству.  
Мама теперь иногда работает с Командой Икс. Она идеальный шпион, но боец так себе, а они наоборот.  
  
Зверь говорит, я связующее звено.  
  
Ну да, я таскаю наших в школу с базы и обратно, потому что папе некогда, он-то в боевой группе.  
И, да, я понимаю, что ещё Маккой хотел этим сказать. Я то общее, что есть у Братства и школы. Мне четырнадцать лет, я выбрал себе кличку - Ночной Лазутчик. Я пока не решил, хочу ли я вступить в Братство или Команду Икс, но профессор говорит, и мама говорит, и Магнето говорит, что у меня ещё есть время подумать.


End file.
